


I need you

by Ricklennax



Category: God of War
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricklennax/pseuds/Ricklennax
Summary: The boy feels quite alone, the father will give him a reward.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> My first job, I hope you like it: 3

\- Dammit -

Atreus was outside playing with his bow, shooting arrows after arrows in the trees, it was one of the only pastimes he had besides his small figures that his mother before dying had given him, his advice was always to continue practicing it would be helpful someday.

The child always felt very alone playing outside or even being inside the house with his father, Kratos.

The son always felt relegated, did not talk much with that old Spartan, even when his mother died the father could approach the child, despite being his father did not have the confidence to ask for some attention.

He was his father, it would be correct if at least he was aware of what the boy was doing, with so many monsters in the woods the child could be attacked at any moment without even the father noticing.

The only thing that kept him close to him was lunchtime, but there were never words, only uncomfortable silence in the hut.

There were times when Kratos tried to say some words to his son, but he never had the courage to even say a word to him, the child was not stupid, he realized this, but he always kept silent like the father.

Kratos had gone out to hunt, it was customary for the Spartan to go for dinner while the mother taught her child to practice the Nordic language and things from Norse mythology, but now the boy just stayed out of the house bored was even more entertaining run through the woods.

He slept alone, not even the skins that wrapped him warm him at night.

Everything was so cold since mother died.

Atreus always repeated that in his mind, it is certain that the father knew what the child was suffering, but why does not he do something?

It was already getting late, by the frozen kiosk I went home, it was stained with blood and for bad luck I had not brought anything home, apparently had faced some creatures in the forest, the boy did not put importance, he knew perfectly that his father had a very strange temperament, the boy completely ignored the past of that man, the only thing he knew was that he was not from these lands.

Kratos stayed for a moment looking at the boy while he was alone he played with his toys, the child did not even turn to see him, but it became very strange, then he went into the house, he felt a little tired.

Atreus looked at the blood on the ground, there were times when the boy was very sad to see how his father brought dead animals that eventually turned out to be dinner, he knew that they should eat, but sometimes he did not understand why his father was too violent, there were times in which he was even afraid of being alone with him.

After a while, the sunlight was about to end and with it the night was coming, the boy was still playing with his action figures, he preferred to use his bow to hit the arrow with his toys.

\- Pufff, I'll finish you monster -. The boy played aiming - no, please -, pretending the voice pretending to play a role - dies miserable! -.

\- Boy -

The spartan's high voice that came from the house rang in the ears of the boy who caused it to fail with the arrow flying through the bushes, - Whore .. Shit -.

\- Boy -

He again heard his father talking, he got the idea that he was calling him, he reluctantly left his bow, now he had one less arrow to use.

He proceeded to get up and enter the house, in his mind he had a bad feeling, - now what did I do wrong? -, he asked himself silently and then opened the door and entered, everything was as usual quite dark, - what? -.

The darkness of the house so that he could not see the white-skinned man, just the cracks in the house made the table and the floor visible.

\- Close the door -

The boy tensed, gave him a big chill, had not done anything wrong, why is his father so serious ?, had to obey, closed the door as ordered by his father.

Kratos lit the candles that were on the table and now the boy could see his father who was in his bed.

\- Come here -

Atreus somewhat scared way, sat on the bed next to his father and timidly asked, - what did I do now? -.

\- I wanted to talk about what you do, it bothers me that you do not do anything productive - the Spartan looked at him, he seemed tired.

The boy reacted somewhat annoyed, - How will I do something if there is nothing I can do !? - then closed his eyes instinctively, he knew he would get scolded for speaking so impulsively to his father, - Excuse me ... -. The boy opened his eyes with fear, he was surprised that his father did not shout at him because of that way of talking about the boy.

Sometimes the boy was quite impulsive, and even he did not know why sometimes he did not think about what he was doing, but the father knew perfectly well because the boy was like that.

Like father Like Son.

Kratos broke the silence calmly when speaking, - your mother told you that you will train, is not it?, You have to keep training -.

Atreus looked at his father, encerio can not believe that taking it so well, - I have gone in quite a bit, father, I already know Nordic, it is the only thing I do, I am already annoyed by those awkward dolls, I want something new .. -, the boy He lowered his head.

Kratos for a moment stared at the boy, the boy was so dirty from the mud that it gave him courage just to think that even the boredom boy plays with the mud, father encerio did not know what to do to make it calmer.

Atreus got up willing to continue with his things as evidently the ghost of sparta could not solve anything, sometimes the boy would like to know how much his father thinks when he looks at him, sometimes he looked worried.

\- Wait -

The boy sighed and turned to see his father, the Spartan attracted him with a sign, the man was still sitting on the bed and could see perfectly with the light of the cracks the face of his son, a face so beautiful that it was something that he could not express, it hurt so much that that perfect face was being stained with those marks and wounds that those born in the forest had made him, they had seriously hurt his little one and the spartan destroyed them in pieces, they dared to touch to his child, anyone who touches him would pay, only he can.

Kratos ran his hand across Atreus' cheek, had skin so tender and radiant, he did not question, he knew that those wounds would not heal, they would remain as a mark forever on the boy's face, then the father looked at him, those eyes Blue reminded him so much of his late wife, there were times that Kratos saw his brother dead in his son.

The Spartan with the other hand put his hand on the boy's chest, even his hands were quite big, the boy obviously one day will be even bigger and stronger than his father, Kratos knew that he would be a better person than him, all that Someday clothes would break.

\- Father? -

The boy's voice made the Spartan wake up from his strange dream, but do not ask to avoid it, his son was just beautiful.

Kratos proceeded to approach his face to taste those small but sweet lips, so tender and sweet, he felt many things things just to have made contact with the child, the boy just stood still, he did not understand anything, but he was not going to stop him.

The Spartan wanted more, moved his lips to taste more that sweet flavor, the boy had never kissed in his life so he did not know how to answer, first it was silence, then a slight moan for the rhythm that was difficult to carry, After a little moan, he went too fast for the child's rhythm.

Kratos slowly pulled his lips away, everything that happened, his beard was quite dense, it may irritate the boy.

\- What.. was that? - The boy asked awkwardly.

\- A sample of my love for you, son - Kratos answered in a slight whisper.

\- Father.. -

The boy was quite exalted, he was trying to say something, the father knew perfectly well that the boy wanted more, the look in his eyes asked for it, he would not deny it.

The Spartan silenced the child with a finger over his mouth, touched that beautiful mouth, now wished to take it for himself.

Kratos returned to join the lips with the minor, doing a little pressure but was slow not to disturb the boy, was so soft and so light that with his big hands he laid him on the bed and continued to kiss him, it does not matter that the boy I did not know how to kiss, the Spartan was enjoying it.

Kratos took a step, moved his lips a few inches to kiss the neck of the child, the spartan could not stop, the child just stood still, between closed his eyes to feel the language of his father on him, did not understand exactly what was doing his father, but at least he could spend some time with him.

The Spartan with lust kissed the neck of his little one, if the child knew the sexual machine that was in Greece, he would be running right now.

\- AAah.. -

The boy was moaning in silence, he was so charming, the Spartan was annoyed enough that his son wore so many clothes, Kratos knew that the boy would be cold, but he would take care to keep him warm.

The boy remained still even when his father took off his fur coat, it was strange because he was not cold being with his father.

\- Fa-father .. what are you do.? .. -

\- Shh .. Let me do the work -

Kratos put his hand under his son's shirt, it was so tender and soft, the boy shuddered to feel the cold hand of his father run through his body and feel how he pressed her breasts, the boy just kept his eyes closed while he let out little screams, the spartan silence to the minor joining his mouth again, the spartan went too fast with the boy, but he felt that he could not stop, he removed the shirt and caressed her breast tightening his nipples.

\- Nnn .. -

The boy put his mouth away, really, with what his father did was running out of air, the spartan did not stop the child just to try his neck again, felt he could do this all day if he wanted, his little one just let his father I did what I wanted.

\- AAah! ... -

The boy restrained a small scream as he felt his father's hand coming down under his pants, felt the spartan's great hand brush his hips, the belt was not an obstacle for the spartan who looked with a smile at the face of his son, It was odd that he would be happy to see his son that way, but little did he care that at this moment he had already lowered his pants and had his boy's dick in his hand.

In spite of being quite young his virile member was considerably big, he is the son of the god of war, it was to be expected such thing, even so he was still a child it was difficult to be aroused but the Spartan wanted so much to do this for what he started to masturbate the minor, this quietly repressed the strange pleasure that arose, what was this that his father was doing ?.

\- You like? -

\- I do not know ... - He just said a bit querulous, - I ... -.

\- Look me in the eyes -

Atreus could not even look at his father, the situation was quite uncomfortable.

\- Oh, come on baby, look at me -

The boy fixed his eyesight as the Spartan wanted, in his life he had heard his father several times curse the world, he missed himself so much that his father spoke to him so calmly, even as if he were playing, that little face so cold and great. part of the time seemed without expressions had become quite red and with a small smile of shyness, for some reason Kratos was not satisfied, something inside him told him that the boy was just trying to lie, the little one was quite cheerful, but had become So serious because of the little attention that his father gave him after his mother died.

\- Father ... -, the boy asked timidly, - Do you ... Love me? -.

The boy wanted an answer, the father felt he had to answer, he had rarely told his son that he loved him, what he said would be important for the child, he did not hesitate a second to tell him the truth.

\- I do not just love you ... I love you son, more than my own life -

\- Why..? -

The smile was erased, the boy knew that the father was disappointed in him, even after everything, he seemed not so satisfied with the answer.

\- I thought you hated me for not being strong .. -.

Kratos was still holding the intimate part of the boy, the boy wanted answers now, not pleasure.

\- I do not.. -

The ghost of Sparta stared at the little one, that smile so pure and full of life had turned into sadness, little he cared to be naked in front of his father and that this was touching him.

\- I'm sorry, boy .. -

The boy was quite surprised, why do you apologize? The boy tried to say something but the father was not finished.

\- I was afraid to express myself, forgive me. When your mother died, I felt so lost, you needed me when you were sad, but I did not know what to do. The Spartan looked at his son's face, - I try to make you strong, I want you to be strong so you can live. I do things this way to keep you safe, but ... Now it's my fault I feel that ... -. Kratos' face changed to a totally different one, the boy always looked so serious, he had never seen his father sad, - I feel that you are not happy because of me ... -.

There was a great silence, but what was he waiting for? He hoped that by giving him pleasure the son will forgive him as well as if nothing else, how much grief the Spartan had in these moments, he had promised not to put himself as in the first place, and now he had his naked son totally erect, he did not want to look at him.

He felt the hand of his son on his face, the Spartan looked at him, - I apologize, father, I am happy if I am by your side ... -.

Kratos with the other hand took the hand of his son, his tender hand, closed his eyes and felt .. Happy.

I knew that the child's smile did not lie.

The little one with shyness.

\- It feels good .. I did not want to interrupt you - maybe in the background if you wanted this

"Atreus .."

Kratos proceeded to kiss him again, the hot body of his son against the sullo, moved his hand to give pleasure to the child, kissed every part of his neck, - Atreus ..- whispered to his ear while moving his hand from top to bottom giving you pleasure.

\- Aaah ~ -

The gemiated boy, almost shouting, felt so good, - Father! -, the little boy could moan with what he wanted because his father kept kissing his neck, - mmm! -.

Kratos knew that the boy was reaching his limit, he did not want this to end, but his son was so exhausted so he increased the speed in his hand and kissed him with lust so that he would enjoy the climax, it was his first time.

\- AAAah! ~ Father, I'm going ..! -

\- Take it all out son, come on -

\- AAah! -

At that moment Atreus came, the seminal liquid flew through her stomach, it had come out quite a bit, this first time was fantastic.

\- Father.. -

The boy was breathing agitated, it felt so strange, it had filled his chest and stomach.

\- I'm.. I'm so sorry, I.. -

The ghost of Sparta looked at his hand that had this transparent liquid, that liquid that the child expelled, he looked at his son and then he tried his fingers with this thick liquid, he could not be more satisfied, he looked at his son who watched this action and he again tasted his lips with this liquid in his mouth, the boy then had to taste, he had expelled so much that he even slipped out of his mouth, put his hands on his father's neck to deepen this, those small and tender hands full of tattoos touching his father, what was happening was almost unreal.

Kratos separated his mouth from the child leaving between their mouths saliva and semen of the child, the boy was still with that liquid dripping from his mouth, the father caressed the body of his child, he could not help it.

The boy was already very tired, it was already getting dark outside, the father silenced him, laid him on the bed and his arms, stroking his face, looking at the tired and beautiful face of his son.

\- I love you dad -

\- I love you too, son -

And he let the boy sleep, he was so tired, Kratos could stay in that position all night to look at his son's face, his body completely naked and wet, the boy hugged his father and fell asleep.

Now his little one was happy, Kratos was happy, he loved his son, and even by this day he had forgotten his past, his past.

Kratos could feel that at last he could sleep peacefully, with the body of his son curled up, all the mistakes he made, now he knew that he had to protect his little one and no one would ever hurt him, now he is his life, and now never more I would leave him alone.

My little one will always be safe.


End file.
